Into The Past
by Salazar Slytherin-Potter
Summary: Harry found himself messing up a spell landing in the Great hall infront of the four Founders. Sal/Harry Slash but later in the chapters. And yes, the Summary sucks... It's alittle OOC, that I know. And I might add Mpreg to this story. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: The Founders

**Disclaimer:: If I owned Harry Potter.. Harry Potter would have been in the Founders' Era, and with Salazar Slytherin. But, alas I don't own it; J.K. Rowling does...**

******And me and a friend were Roleplaying this. So.. yeah.**

**Proof read:;**

**"..." Normal speach**

**'****_Parseltongue' Parselmouth_**

**/****_Thoughts_****/ ****_Thoughts._**

_**Chapter 1:: 'The Founders' **_

* * *

Salazar Slytherin narrowed his silver green eyes at Godric Gryffindor; it wasn't the last time they had an fight. It wasn't the first time either; Salazar wore a fancy suit underneath tailored green robes aligned with silver. Salazar Slytherin had a Spanish look to him and black hair. Godric Gryffindor had redish brown hair he was wearing red tailored robes with gold aligning the edges. They were arguing about what they usually argued about when a boy looking seventeen clashed onto the ground. Harry Potter had stumbled out of the portal. He had watched it closed before his very eyes; he was dressed in his Gryffindor robes. He grumbled seeing that his spell didn't go as planned. His dark avada kavdabra green eyes scanned the area; looking at where he had landed. Salazar tore his silverish green gaze away from Godric Gryffindor as his gaze landed upon the Seventeen year old boy that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere when he had landed on his arse with a thud upon the ground. "Who in Morgana's name are you!?" Harry had looked up at the two men, shrinking back. His voice was soft as he spoke, "H-Harry Potter.. And you are..?" he asked slowly getting up on his feet. "I'm Salazar Slytherin, this git here is Godric Gryffindor. That there is Lady Helga Hufflepuff and Lady Rowena Ravenclaw." he told the boy before hissing out in Parseltongue, '_Stupid boy.._'

* * *

He stared at them giving a huff before Rowena walked over to Harry, getting the dust off of him. "Oh, Salazar, calm down! He's just a young boy."Salazar Slytherin growled at that, "Young boy!?" he thundered, "Lady Rowena! He's Seventeen from the looks of it!" Godric glared at Salazar, "Harry what time are you from?" he asked, as Salazar hissed, '_If I had known; the boy is probably some stupid boy who's gotten lost._' Rowena shook her head, "Seventeen or not, he is still a young boy till he hits eighteen!" Harry looked at them both before speaking, "I'm from 1997." he then looked to Salazar, "Seems as if you're wrong, then." Salazar gaped, "You speak my tongue!?" his gaze then hardened as became his usual stoic self, "No matter." he growled. Salazar had an spanish accent tinted with Britsh at the same time. Godric blinked, "Come again?" Harry nodded to Salazar, "Yes, sir." he ignored his harsh tone as he looked back to Godric, "I said, I am from 1997." Godric blinked he had the Sword of Gryffindor sitting upon his back. "You're in the past, young one." Salazar shot a death glare at Godric, "You'll be in my Chambers in the guest room." he grinded. Harry couldn't help but smile, "I furgured. Since in my time, you guys aren't really there. Dumbledore handles the school." He kept on smiling, despite the one with the bad attitude. Salazar growled before he got up and went towards Harry. '_Look kid, since you're of age in the Wizarding World. You might as well follow me to get you a new wand.. And more suiting robes.'_ he sneered hissing in Parseltongue. Harry shrunk back before responding, "Yeah, okay. Will do." he looked away mumbling softly. Salazar muttered, "I will not hurt you." he then took off with his robes billowing behind him silently doing Severus Snape's impression better then he did. "Well, come on.." he shot back. Harry sighed and walked along side of him. He didn't make any eye contact with Salazar as he asked, "Why must you act as if everything is on your bad side? No one did anything to you, sir."

Salazar stopped midstep, "Why? I don't act like that.." he mumbled seemingly lost in thought as he then abruptly turned to face Harry, "Why ask?" he then shook his head and lead the way to Diagon Alley towards the Wand Shop. Harry kept on following Salazar even after his abrupt stop, "No, you snap at everyone. Right there was perfect evidence." Salazar sighed, "I am just like that. One mustn't be too trusting. But, always cautious, sly, and ambitious." he told Harry truthfully, "So, in a sense.. I'm always cautious." he then said after a few minutes or more they reached the Wandmaker's shop. Harry never asked another question just eyeing the place. Salazar gently pushed Harry inside the shop, just as Ollivander walked out, "I sense I've seen you before in another era.." he said frowning at then nodded after Ollivander crafted Harry's Yew wand with Unicorn Hair and Basilisk Fang as the core, it was a 11'8" inch wand. Salazar then gently pushed Harry outside the Wandmaker's Shop, after a few minutes and towards the Wizarding Clothes shop. Harry groaned, looking at Salazar, "Aren't my clothes good enough?" Salazar blinked, "Not of this era." he told Harry, "It'll be seen as weird... Wouldn't you think?" he asked calmly instead of snapping like he usually would. Harry paused then nodded, "True." he then looked around the shop; picking out a random shirt, "And your thoughts on this, are..?" Salazar shook his head taking off his robes, "Something like this." He told Harry revealing the handsome elegant suit.

* * *

It brought out Salazar's eyes intently as he gazed down at Harry, "You see now?" Harry blinked for a small moment, pushing one single thought out of his mind. He nodded his head but, looked around the shop, "Could you choose one more me..? I'm not so great with style.." Salazar thought for a moment before walking through some of the clothing wracks pulling out tailored pants made of the finest cotton, alongside suit shirts, and coats. He guessed Harry's size hoping they'd fit. They were acourse various shades of green. Salazar then looked at Harry, "We'll need to get your eyes magically fixed.." he said grimacing at Harry's hideous glasses, "If you'll please?" he then told Harry to go try on the clothing with dry charms so they'll never get wet. Harry blinked, "But, I like my glasses.." he mumbled softly before grabbing the clothes and then entering the changing room. After awhile he walked out of the changing room, the clothes fitting him perfectly. Salazar gaped before shaking his head to clear the inappropriate thoughts flitting through his mind, "You'll look even cuter without your glasses. Although the clothes bring them out; getting rid of the glasses will enhance it." Harry sighed, raising his hands in defeat, "Okay go ahead." Salazar smirked paying for the clothes; he shrunk them putting them in his pockets. He then pushed Harry out towards a Magical Eye Shop sighed, just taking the pushes. He aimlessly followed him around

* * *

**_Please review, and do not flame. This is my first story... Okay? Key. _**

**_- SSP_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fixing Up

**Disclaimer:: If I owned Harry Potter.. Harry Potter would have been in the Founders' Era, and with Salazar Slytherin. Or I would have put him with Tom Riddle.. But, alas I don't own it; J.K. Rowling does...**

**Proof read:;**

**"..." Normal speach**

**'****_Parseltongue' Parselmouth_**

**/****_Thoughts_****/ ****_Thoughts._**

_**Chapter 2:: 'The Fixing Up'**_

* * *

Salazar watched Harry move along, "Here." he stopped of the Magical Eye place. "Go inside... Unless you want me with you?" Harry didn't want to seem too much of a wimp, but he thought this was kind of freaky, "Can you please come with me..?" he asked looking up to Salazar, trying not to seem too afraid. Salazar saw through the emotion, "Why not.." he then put on his mask of ignorance. "Come on." he then walked gracefully inside waiting for Harry he told the Wizard shop owner if he could fix a friend of his's vision; Harry's vision. Harry gulped, but was glad he that he didn't press on. He entered the area, glancing at all the objects in the room.

* * *

Without noticing, he pressed himself into Salazar's side. Salazar blinked glancing down as he smirked, /_**Heh, cute.. Unconsciously pressing up to me...**_/ he thought before pointing to the kid, "This is him. I'll pay for the fixes." the shop owner told the amount as he paid it. Harry sort of blushed, realizing what he'd done. He slowly began to lean away, not looking up at Salazar. Salazar then waited as Harry was too follow to the back to get his eyes fixed. He sighed and looked around bored as he took in everything around him with ease. Harry followed the man into the back, slightly nervous to what might happen. He glanced; taking his glasses off. Salazar glanced around before standing against a wall; arms crossed. The shop keeper murmured a few incantations in latin to the eyesight of Harry permanently. "There, you go young man." he said after twenty-four minutes. Harry blinked his green eyes a couple of times before looking around. He gave the man a grin, nodding his head, "Thank you, sir!" He got up and walked towards Salazar, "Ta-da!" Salazar cracked open an eye at Harry before sighing as he fully opened his eyes. He turned around and smirked, "Just as I said. The suit enhanced your eyes." he then thought, /_**He looks... Beautiful..**_/ then he mentally shook his head, /**_No, bad! Bad Salazar!_**/

* * *

Harry grinned at Salazar, touching the side of his face, "You think so? Green and green. Huh, who knew?" Harry laughed and plopped down next to him, "Well, where to next?" Salazar mumbled something before looking at Harry, "It is getting a tad bit late. Let's head back.." he then pulled Harry up with him and gracefully walked out. "Come along, Harry." he drawled before hissing, '_Now. If you please._' Harry's nose scrunched up as he was pulled away. He hissed back at him, '_What did I do?_' Salazar sighed, "Nothing. We'll get your familiar tomorrow." he told Harry sighing as he looked at Harry. "Tell me, how'd you get that scar?" he asked absent mindedly. Harry frowned, reaching towards his scar. He then traced over it with a small sigh, "Voldemort... He goes by the name of Tom Riddle. He murdered my family, tried to murder me.. But, it somehow backfired and left me this." Salazar frowned at Harry, "Voldemort?... How odd." he murmured as he walked back towards Hogwarts. He handed Harry his other clothes after an hour they got to Hogwarts. Harry took the clothes happily, and nodded to him, "Thank you all for today. It was wonderful." Harry then gave Salazar a small smile. Salazar nodded, "Tell me about this Tom Riddle.." he murmured to Harry absently; he was frowning as he walked towards the Great Hall to be greeted by Helga, Rowena with an awkward hug then a frown from Godric. Harry also received a hug from Rowena before telling Salazar, "Well, he's trying to take over the Wizarding World.. Apparently I was going to die, but I didn't. He's very evil." Salazar then looked back at Harry, "Hungry?" he asked him. Salazar's familiar slithered up towards his shoulders, as Salazar absently petted the snake's scaly head. '_Ehecatl meet, Harry. Harry this is my Familiar. Speak my language and not English when talking to him._'

* * *

Harry nodded slightly; kneeling down to the snake. He took a breath before speaking in fluent Parseltongue, '_Hello there. It's nice to meet you._' Ehecatl looked at Harry; he was a fairly large snake. Bigger then normal snakes; he was an magical snake. '_Hi, there young speaker._' he hissed out. Salazar was amused but, didn't show it. '_So, you're Salazar's best friend?_' he asked smiling politely to the snake. His avada kadavra green eyes were soft; able to show no harm. Ehecatl nodded, '_I am.. Salazar is he your mate?_' the snake asked innocently as Salazar looked like he was choking on air at the comment, '_I uh... I don't think so..._' he hissed out angrily. Harry's face got red at the thought of it, but shamefully shook his head, thinking to himself, /_**I can't think of a teacher this way..**_/ he sighed and responded to Ehecatle, '_No, we're not. Sorry._' Ehecatl hissed, '_Salazar isn't a teacher. Atleast not yet. He and bearded git, over there.' _he pointed with his tail to Godric then continued,_ 'And Rowena and Helga must prepare more._' Salazar sighed. Harry slowly nodded his head, '_Yes, I'm sorry._' He bowed his head apologeticly. Salazar blinked, '_... I don't see why you're sorry. And Ehecatl... Although Godric is a fucking beared git... I would refraim from hissing it._' he smirked; eyes glittering with mirth. Ehecatl hissed out a laugh. Harry shrugged, '_Because I made a mistake._' he smiled up at Salazar. Salazar sighed, "Okay. Harry you hungry?" he asked once more in English this time. He then patted Ehecatl on the head once more before Ehecatl slithered down and back towards Salazar's chambers, to sunbathe.

* * *

**_Please review, and do not flame. This is my first story... Okay? Key. _**

**_And I'll be updating this every now and then.  
_**

**_- SSP  
_**


	3. Chatper 3: Getting Warm

**Disclaimer:: If I owned Harry Potter.. Harry Potter would have been in the Founders' Era, and with Salazar Slytherin. Or I would have put him with Tom Riddle.. But, alas I don't own it; J.K. Rowling does...**

**Proof read:;**

**"..." Normal speach**

**'****_Parseltongue' Parselmouth_**

**/****_Thoughts_****/ ****_Thoughts._**

**_"Incantations" Incantations  
_**

_**Chapter 3:: 'Getting Warm'**_

* * *

Godric eyed Salazar before he glanced upon the boy; awaiting his answer. Harry stared back up into the golden eyes rimmed with red. "I am.." Salazar smirked as the food for them was set upon the tables of the Great Hall. The other three tables were bare of food for now. The Great Hall as it were was really elegant; just as it looked back in Harry's time, but more time diluted. The ceiling was still enchanted. Harry glanced back at Salazar, /_**Why do I feel safe with**_ _**him?**_/ he thought in his head. Salazar caught Harry's glance as he raised one of his eyebrows in question as Harry blushed and shook his head as he began to eat. Salazar tilted his head slightly before his calm mask was back in place; making him look ignorant. Godric sighed as he glanced at Rowena and Helga, "What do we do with Harry? Do we get him a new name or..?" he asked making sure Salazar heard this as well as Harry. Salazar made to look at Harry a frown marring his handsome face as he thought, '_Harry... What do say? Do you want your name_ _changed?_' he hissed as Harry looked up, '_Uh... Sure. Would you choose it?' _he asked. Salazar nodded, "Tristan... Tristan Alexander Frost...?" he asked Harry switching back to English. Harry blinked at Salazar testing the name in his head, /_**Tristan Alexander... Frost..**_/ Harry nodded, "I like it." Salazar then nodded as he soon as he and others were finished eating he motioned for Harry now Tristan to follow him, "I'll show you to your room.." he nodded before walking off towards the Chamber of Secrets as it would one day be called in the mere future. Tristan/Harry scrambled up and tailed after Salazar.

* * *

Godric eyed them, "Salazar is acting weird around the kid..." Helga and Rowena smiled at each other, "It's love at first sight." Rowena told Godric, "But, it's a shame that they do not know that yet.." Godric choked on his firewhiskey, "WHAT!?" he yelped. Salazar led Harry towards his Chambers where he had a basilisk guarding the entrance. But, since him and Tristan were both parselmouths its gaze wouldn't paralyze them. Salazar hissed, '_Open._' and the chambers slid open to reveal a dark quarters illuminated by torches lit by fire; casting an silhouette of the place. Farther back was Salazar's library it was the only place in his Chambers that had a window; it had stairs leading towards it and a door which only opened to a Parselmouth. Tristan followed Salazar inside having remembered his first time here during his Second Year at this place back in the future, "... Salazar sir? Is there a Basilisk here...?" he asked frightened. Salazar looked at him, "Yes, why?" he asked confused. Tristan looked at Salazar as he explained but happened throughout his years here going into detail and then he told him that his descendent Tom Riddle was the one who put him through all that. Salazar frowned, "I see..." he then walked deeper into the chambers where he held his study. He had a door that led to a Potions Lab, then his Bedchambers then the Guest Room. He led Tristan towards where he'd be staying explaining along the way where everything was. He also appointed Tristan his very own House-Elf.

* * *

Tristan thanked Salazar as his heart sped up once he glanced at those deep forest green eyes rimmed with silver. Salazar blinked and nodded before walking towards his Library, "If you need me... Come to the Library, but... Speak in the snake's tongue." With that said, Salazar walked off towards his Library. Tristan nodded before he went inside his room. He looked around; it had an bathroom, bed, a desk and a magical walk-in closet that now held his clothing. He smiled a tiny smile he liked it in here. It was also furnished with chairs near a hearth. He walked towards it getting his wand out, "_Incendio_" he murmured as the hearth lit up with life as the fire crackled. He sat down in a chair facing the fire. Salazar read through his _Dark Arts_ book. Well, it was considered Dark in the future. He busied himself reading over it.

* * *

**_Please review, and do not flame. This is my first story... Okay? Key. _**

**_And yay, I finally have Chapter three up... Sorry if it's short!  
_**

**_- SSP  
_**


	4. Chapter 4: Trying For Information

**Disclaimer:: If I owned Harry Potter.. Harry Potter would have been in the Founders' Era, and with Salazar Slytherin. Or I would have put him with Tom Riddle.. But, alas I don't own it; J.K. Rowling does...**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!  
**

**Warnings: Slight OOC-ness, Foul language, Yaoi (Male/Male), ect.  
**

* * *

**Proof read:;**

**"..." Normal speach**

**'****_Parseltongue' Parselmouth_**

**/****_Thoughts_****/ ****_Thoughts._**

**_"Incantations" Incantations  
_**

_**Chapter 4:: 'Trying for Information'**_

* * *

Tristan stared at the fire, keeping his mind clear. He questioned himself in many ways why this was happening to him. He never once felt so attracted to another male till this day.. He always saw himself with Ginny; but now he was questioning himself. Salazar was having similiar thoughts; but he new he was attracted to guys nonetheless. He hated being driven by his attraction to the younger wizard. He didn't even know if he felt that way as well! Tristan sighed; looking into his hand. He wondered about Salazar, so he got up to his feet and walked out of the room. He wanted to ask Salazar's bestfriend; Ehecatl some questions about him. Even if he wouldn't answer them, maybe it would give him a clue. Salazar frowned glancing at Ehecatl as he began to uncoil himself and slither out the door after hissing for the door to open. Ehecatl slithered towards Tristan as he hissed '_Hello_!' as this Tristan kneeled down onto his knee, giving him a smile, '_Hello Ehecatl. I have some questions for you about Salazar, if you don't mind._' Salazar shrugged as he looked back down at his book. He began to write notes for the spells. Ehecatl nodded, '_Go ahead. Ask them._'

* * *

Tristan smiled even more as he spoke, '_Well, I was wondering about Salazar. Could you tell me things about him?_' Ehecatl seemed to think about that before nodding, '_Ask and I may tell you._' Salazar had Silencing charms warded inside the Library for when he didn't want to be disturbed. Tristan thought for a moment, '_What's his past?_' Ehecatl hissed out a laugh, '_I am afraid that is something Salazar himself must answer._' he replied as Tristan sighed; thinking about it, '_How did you two meet?_' Ehecatl smiled a serpentine smile, '_He found me as an egg. The King Basilisk took care of me when Salazar was away with the others to help with the Castle's finishing touches._' he told Tristan making said boy smile as well, this sort of made Salazar bit of a hero in his eyes, '_Why must Salazar act so cold all the time? He told me it was because he thinks you shouldn't trust too many. Is that the full truth, or did something happen?_' Ehecatl looked down, '_Yes, something did happen. He trusted a family member, but... They back stabbed him. His sister Merope Slytherin was the one that did to_.'

* * *

He listened closely as a frown settled upon his lips. He gave Ehecatl a sigh, until he spoke once more, '_Does Salazar find me.. 'Annoying'? He seems to snap at me at small moments at a time. I know you read my mind, so possibly you could have done the same to him?_' Ehecatl glanced back up, '_No, he doesn't find you annoying.. Quite the opposite in fact. He mostly does that to everyone, don't feel sad. And yes, I can when he let's me._' the snake explained. Tristan blinked at this as he gave Ehecatl a small pat; admiring his scales, '_This may be a bit random and off topic, but.. Your scales are beautiful. I haven't really been fond of snakes.._' Ehecatl hissed out a laugh, '_Ask one more question, cause Salazar is about to come out._' he warned. Salazar was getting ready to head out of his Library as he was putting up the books after drying the notes he made. He nodded his head, laughing as well, '_What is he attracted to?_' Ehecatl nearly said _**you**_, but quickly said, '_Men. Guys... You name it._' he amended himself to say, just as Salazar walked out blinking before frowning at the scene before him.

* * *

Tristan smiled, figuring Salazar was there so he joked, "Hey Salazar, I didn't want to bother you, so Ehecatl and I had a little chat." Salazar glanced at Ehecatl, "Really?" he said not believing one word as he quirked up an eyebrow. "Is that so.." he moved his intense silver rimmed green gaze at Tristan. Tristan got up; giving him a loving pat on the shoulder, "Sir, don't be so stiff. He's fun to talk to." He gave a shrug, "Is that a bad thing?" Salazar's frown turned into a sneer, "When you're not the topic of a conversation, then yeah.. Ehecatl is fun to talk too." he sent a glare towards his familiar before turning towards Tristan. Tristan smiled despite his sneer before he raised his hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay! Is there anything you want to talk about, then?" Salazar blinked, "No. We'll get your Familiar tomorrow. Get some sleep." with that he went towards his bed in his room. A course Salazar had a manor he hardly used it. He nodded his head, giving Ehecatl a smile before retreating into the room Salazar first showed him. He sat upon his bed, looking around.

* * *

Salazar shook his head as he sat upon his bed, /_**Gods, why can't I get Tristan out of my head...?**_/ he asked himself within his mind. He didn't get it one bit... He sighed as he lit the hearth making the fire crackle. He made sure his familiar was warmed up. He then watched Ehecatl slither in towards the fire. Salazar lowered his head to his hands, '_Ehecatl... What did you say to him? I know you were talking about me.._' Ehecatl glanced up smirking a serpentine like smirk as he told Salazar who sighed afterwards. Tristan laid in his bed; staring at the ceiling before dozing off into a peaceful silence. Salazar shook his head as he took off his suit jacket and shirt. He then took off his shoes falling into a light sleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

* * *

**_Please review, and do not flame. Thank you!  
_**

**_And in next chapter I'll explain how the Wizarding-World falls into the dark ages and why they aren't progressed with electronics.  
_**

**_- SSP  
_**


	5. Chapter 5: How The Dark Ages Came About

**Disclaimer:: If I owned Harry Potter.. Harry Potter would have been in the Founders' Era, and with Salazar Slytherin. Or I would have put him with Tom Riddle.. But, alas I don't own it; J.K. Rowling does...**

**Warnings: Slight OOC-ness, Foul language, Yaoi (Male/Male), ect.  
**

* * *

**Proof read:;**

**"..." Normal speach**

**'****_Parseltongue' Parselmouth_**

**/****_Thoughts_****/ ****_Thoughts._**

**_"Incantations" Incantations  
_**

_**Chapter 5:: 'How the Dark Ages came Around'**_

* * *

_The dark ages... They came around when the Wizards and Witches felt that something was going to happen... Something bad. That is what A History in the far future told the Witches and Wizards when they wanted to know. But, alas the Muggles progressed far more then the Wizarding World do the fall back of the illuminating darkness that being felt throughout the Wizarding-World. This fall-back was when Grindewauld became the first Dark Lord... That's when everything started to break down... The Wizarding World having to split into two partings then... The 'Light' side and the 'Dark' side. When in truth, there is no such thing as 'Light' and 'Dark' it's only if you want the power to change something. You had to acknowledge your magic as well, it helps you throughout light... But, over the generations people began to forget.. They began to believe in 'Dark', 'Light', and 'Grey' Magic. They were forgetting when the Founders made Hogwarts they wanted the Houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw to not fight. They wanted the houses to be joined together by creating bonds... And with the bonds they created they became in a sense strong. But, when Grindewauld came to picture a man named Albus Dumbledore became 'lovers' with the Dark Lord... Thus Albus killed his own sister Ariana Dumbledore.. His brother having argued with Albus about what Grindewauld was doing angered Albus making them fight and killing their magically sick sister in the process. We don't know why people began to forget, perhaps it was because over the Generations the Wizarding-World began to roit and says things like 'Pureblood Supremacy' it was bloody awful. Anyways.. This is how the Dark Ages of the Wizarding-World came about._

* * *

_**..::Back to the Founders time::..**  
_

Tristan awoke with a jolt; glancing around. He knew it was around Four AM since he looked at his watch. He groaned and looked around his room. He got up and decided to check up on Salazar. He creeped out of his room without making a sound as he slowly pushed the door to Salazar's room open. Salazar frowned in his sleep hearing the door open slowly but decided to ignore it in favor of sleeping. His chest rising and falling in his sleep as he slept soundlessly. Tristan glanced over him, making sure that he was still okay. His eyes softening as he leaned against the door thinking, /**_He's cute when he sleeps.._**/ Ehecatl hissed a laugh, '_He'll kill you if he finds out you simply called him cute._' causing Salazar to blink open his eyes at his familiar's voice. He sat up and growled, "Do you know what time it is!?" Salazar wasn't a morning person!

* * *

Tristan blinked, giving a shrug, "I wanted to see if you were still breathing." Salazar sighed, "Why should you care?" he asked a bit softer now as he eyed Tristan he hated the dream he dreamed that night... It was too... He shuddered mentally not wanting to think on it. "So, I shouldn't care about the guy who gave me clothes, and a new eye sight?" He gave a small laugh, "Doesn't seem fair to me." Salazar looked skeptical, "It was nothing... You still need not to care about a 'slimy bloody git' such as me, so Godric puts it." he sighed glancing down at his hands as his muscular chest was revealed as he sat up. Tristan rolled his eyes; crossing his arms as he tried to get Salazar being shirtless out of his head before thinking to Ehecatl, /**_Is this wrong of me? But, he looks amazing! Don't say anything outloud._**/ he then just smiled towards Salazar. Salazar frowned when he saw his familiar laughing a hissing laugh. '_What's so funny!?_' he hissed in Parseltongue. Ehecatl shook his head not answering, thus causing Salazar's frown to darken.

* * *

Tristan smiled once more, "Calm down.." he gave a chuckle, "I think he's just laughing at your reactions." Salazar got up fully as he revealed his cotton sleep pants. "..." he didn't say anything to that just snapped his fingers calling out, "Tipsy!" as an House-Elf appeared bowing keeping it's head low, "Hows Tipsy be helping master Slytherin, sir?" Tristan just smiled bigger as he looked down at Salazar's snake before glancing at Tipsy. Salazar sighed, "Get some Firewhiskey for me. Tristan you want anything?" he asked the younger wizard glancing at him. He then glanced back towards Tipsy who stood there with her eyes big and ears drooping towards the ground. He looked to Tipsy frowning a tad. Tristan then got to Tipsy's height, giving her a pet to the head, "No, I don't need anything." smiling at her he said, "But, I would also like her to get a little sleep if that's okay." Salazar grimaced but gave his consent at the request, "Fine. Tipsy after getting the Firewhiskey get some sleep." he told the House-Elf who squeaked as Tristan petted her head. "Yes sirs, master Slytherin Sir." with that she popped away to get the Firewhiskey.

* * *

**_Please review, and do not flame. Thank you!  
_**

**_- SSP  
_**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Forget

**Disclaimer:: If I owned Harry Potter.. Harry Potter would have been in the Founders' Era, and with Salazar Slytherin. Or I would have put him with Tom Riddle.. But, alas I don't own it; J.K. Rowling does...**

**Warnings: Slight OOC-ness, Foul language, Yaoi (Male/Male), ect.  
**

* * *

**Proof read:;**

**"..." Normal speach**

**'****_Parseltongue' Parselmouth_**

**/****_Thoughts_****/ ****_Thoughts._**

**_"Incantations" Incantations  
_**

_**Chapter 6:: 'Don't Forget'**_

* * *

Tristan smiled watching her pop out. He then got to his feet, bowing his head apologetically, "Sorry, but she just seems a bit tired." Salazar shook his head just as Tipsy popped back in with her master's Firewhiskey, "Should Young Master be needing anythings.. Tipsy would get it!" she nodded enthusiastically making Salazar grumbled something under his breath. Tristan nodded his head and laughed, "She just wants you happy. I find it very cute." he smirked towards Salazar. Salazar grumbled something before drinking the Firewhiskey straight from the bottle, "No, she likes you, Tristan.." he smirked at the younger wizard, "But, maybe she does?" he asked himself before drinking even more. Tristan gave a shrug and a laugh, "Either or... She's a doll." he laid against the entrance of the door, "At that rate, you'll be on the floor drunk as can be." Salazar then drank the whole bottle. "As drunk as can be.." his words slurred only slightly as he smirked. Salazar then stumbled towards Tristan, "You know.. There was something I was dying to do.." he then pulled Tristan to him.

* * *

Tristan glanced at Salazar as he approached him. Once abruptly pulled to him he gave a soft squeak; face getting a tad red, "Uh-uh... What..?" Salazar then roughly kissed him, his eyes watching Tristan as he then tilted Tristan's head for better access to his lips. He then smirked into the kiss. Tristan's eyes got wide as his face had gone to a darker shade of red. He was shocked for a moment before he let himself relax as he kissed back. Salazar then pulled away before the heated kiss had gotten too far. He panted, "... You liked that, right?" he asked Tristan glancing at him with his lust filled gaze. He then turned away to look at the wall as if it was suddenly interesting. Tristan looked at Salazar for a small moment, he then answered truthfully, "Yeah.." Salazar then mused aloud, "Funny, how I won't remember when I wake up.." he told Tristan before turned back towards him. His eyes no longer dilated with lust. "Hm.. Time for bed again.." he then walked gracefully towards bed as if he weren't drunk.

* * *

Tristan blinked for a moment before slowly slipping out and towards his room, "Yeah.. Okay.. Night..?" he then approached his bed, trying to calculate what in the hell had just happened. Salazar Slytherin awoke at Twelve-Thirty in the morning with an excruciating headache. He knew he was hung-over but, God... He placed his hand to his head before blearily blinking open his eyes. Tristan was still in bed, sleeping peacefully. He was going to wake up eventually, though. Ehecatl slithered towards Tristan, '_Wake up!_' he hissed as an morning wake-up call. Salazar slowly got up as he gazed around hoping his stomach wouldn't rebel. He then went towards the bathroom to take a warm shower. Tristan opened his eyes rubbing them. He let out a yawn glancing at Ehecatl, 'Hm..? Already..?' he went to reach for his glasses before remembering he didn't need them anymore. Tristan then sat up and looked around. Salazar then got out of the shower in only a towel. He really hoped Tristan wouldn't walk in on him. However he had a thought rummaging through his mind; /**_What happened last night?_**/ he asked himself. Tristan sat there and stared at the snake before he sighed, asking a small simple question, '_Did what happened last night, REALLY happen?_' Ehecatl smirked and nodded, '_Yess.._' he hissed. '_Why don't you go see Salazar right now?_' Salazar was drying up his hair meaning the towel wasn't secured around his waist anymore. '_Oh, okay._' Tristan blinked, getting up and walking out the door, he began to look around for Salazar. Ehecatl hissed out, 'In his room!' Salazar grumbled as he dried his body not bothering with a drying spell.

* * *

Tristan nodded his head, entering into Salazar's Room, "Hey Salaza-" he blinked at the scene before him, "Uh.." Salazar slowly turned towards Tristan, "WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled, "Why are you here...?" he then asked the younger wizard eying him as the towel then dropped towards the floor. Tristan's eyes grew wide, raising his hands and slowly moving out the room. He turned to where his room was; his hands still in the air as he walked into his room. Ehecatl let out a hissing laugh, '_Liked what you saw?_' Salazar then got dressed before walking towards Tristan's room and leaned against the door way; arms crossed as he was way to silent to be heard. Tristan slowly glanced at Salazar, "I didn't mean for that to happen." Salazar quirked an elegant eyebrow, "Answer the snake." was his only comment as he slowly inched out of the room, "And I'll wait for you in the Kitchen area." he threw over his shoulder. Tristan then looked down towards Ehecatl. His green eyes connecting with the snake's as all he did was nod his head to him. He then got onto his feet, making his way towards the Kitchen. Salazar was then glancing at the table, before he glanced up at Tristan with vibrant silver rimmed green eyes, "... What happened last night?" he asked before getting out his wand and changing Tristan's clothes to a day wear. Tristan scanned his new clothes placing his hands in his pockets, he then looked away speaking in a low voice, "You kissed me.." Salazar's eyes widen, "I did what!?" he exclaimed before making his mask of ignorance show once more, "Let's... just go. The Great hall, yeah.." he mumbled as he didn't glance at Tristan then.

* * *

**_Please review, and do not flame. Thank you!  
_**

**_- SSP  
_**


	7. Chapter 7: I Don't Remember

**Disclaimer:: If I owned Harry Potter.. Harry Potter would have been in the Founders' Era, and with Salazar Slytherin. Or I would have put him with Tom Riddle.. But, alas I don't own it; J.K. Rowling does...**

**Warnings: Slight OOC-ness, Foul language, Yaoi (Male/Male), ect.  
**

* * *

**Proof read:;**

**"..." Normal speach**

**'****_Parseltongue' Parselmouth_**

**/****_Thoughts_****/ ****_Thoughts._**

**_"Incantations" Incantations  
_**

_**Chapter 7:: 'I don't remember that'**_

* * *

Tristan let out a cough to try and clear the awkward silence that fell down upon them, "Yeah.." He walked past Salazar with a smirk, giving him a quick nudge before leaving out the door, "Yeah.. It wasn't half bad either." he teased Salazar who just glared grumbling something about not even remembering. Tristan just laughed as he walked outside the Chambers towards the stairs getting out. Salazar growled and soon followed telling Ehecatl to stay behind. Tristan was leaning against a wall taking notice how this used to be Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, except.. It wasn't really a bathroom now. Salazar took that time to show up, "Come on. We're going towards the Great Hall for breakfast." he told Tristan as he walked off angrily. Tristan just quirked an eyebrow before following behind. Salazar kept grumbling how he didn't remember last night as he had his hands in his pockets; wand in it's wand holster. He kept his eyes downcast, but he still had an air of ignorance when he walked with enough grace to put alot of Purebloods to shame.

* * *

Tristan glanced towards Salazar as he was doing that; eyebrows rising as he was glancing at him. He held back a small sm,ile and laugh at Salazar. Salazar glanced at Tristan before he shook his head putting up his mask of ignorance and coldness. He walked towards the tables they ate at yesterday. He then sat down. Tristan sighed softly, following after him. He then sat down next to him, staring. "What's wrong?" He frowned. Salazar glanced up, "Nothing." he then glanced back down staring into space trying to remember just what the hell had happened last night. "Can you tell me what EXACTLY happened last night?" Tristan rolled his eyes, turning away from the table to lean on it before speaking, "You wanted whiskey , drank too much, and kissed me. A very hungry kiss, if I might add." Salazar's eyebrows raised at that, "God fucking damn it! I was drunk when I did that!?..." he then added in a lower voice, "Shit, I wanted to do it without being drunk." Tristan shot a look at Salazar that looked suspicious, "What was that?" he growled out as Salazar glanced up, "Uh.. Nothing?" he asked it as a question. Tristan was still looking at Salazar suspiciously saying, "Answer truthfully.." as Salazar grimaced looking away from Tristan, "Fine.." he then twitched to Parseltongue, '_I wanted to kiss you while not drunk.. You happy now?_' he then looked back down.

* * *

Tristan nodded his head as he reached for his hand, trying to pull him out of the seat, "Come with me for a small second." Salazar sighed and got up, "Lead the way." he glanced at Tristan with his silver rimmed green eyes as he said this. Tristan kept ahold of his hands, leading him out to where noone was. He then looked up at Salazar, slipping his hand behind his neck as he pulled him down a bit; with this he pressed his lips to the other male's, his eyes closing a tad. The kiss was soft and not too pressed on. He then leaned away, shrugging his shoulders, "Now, you weren't drunk." Salazar growled and pulled Tristan back towards him as he kissed him rough enough to bruise, "You call that a kiss.." he purred as he tugged Tristan even closer so that there bodies were aligned. "This.. This is a kiss.." he then kissed him once again, but gentler this time.

* * *

Tristan relaxed himself into the other, his arms curling around Salazar, taking in everything. He felt as if he had little tiny fairies floating around in his stomach. His lips felt numb as his eyes slowly opened to see if this was really happening. Salazar's eyes were dilated with lust as he glanced back at Tristan, his lips edged up into a smirk but it wasn't smug nor ignorant.. It was soft yet teasing. "Yes, it really happened.." he said in a voice rough and husky with lust. He couldn't help but smile abit at Salazar as he raised an eyebrow, giving a small laugh, "Still hungry..?" Salazar blinked, "No..." his voice was still rough and husky, "Why would I be..? Let's go get your... Familiar." he rolled his eyes before glancing back down. "We went to the Great Hall to eat. I don't believe we did." He chuckled softly untangling his arms from the older male as he nodded his head, "I guess we should." Salazar chuckled and smirked, "Okay. Let's go." he then took Tristan into his embrace and apparated to Diagon Alley. He then gracefully set Tristan down, "Okay.." Tristan nodded his head, glancing around, "Okay.. So how do I do this..?" Salazar groaned, "Just choose which Familiar you have or feel a connection too... It's simple as that." he shot Tristan a glance before looking around. Tristan gave a sigh, nodding his head as he looked towards Salazar, "Do we have to do this?" Salazar nodded holding back a groan of annoyance, "Yes."

* * *

**_Please review, and do not flame. Thank you!  
_**

**_- SSP  
_**


End file.
